Generation Ship
Generation Ships are large, self-sustaining environment ships which allow for very slow interstellar travel at sub-light speed. The first Generation Ship left the Earth in 2097 and they were sent for several decades. Up to 70,000 in total left the Sol system. Hyperdrive (FSD) was invented in the 22nd century, thus Generation Ships became unnecessary since then. So it seems Generation Ships were launched between 2097 and 2200 (that is ~1200..1100 years ago). Known settlements from Generation Ships The Phekda system was populated by one of Generation Ships. References in GalNet News There is news archive "Galnet Collection Generation Ships"Galnet Collection Generation Ships 05 JUL 3301 "The Founding of the Federation" ... the explosive exploration triggered by the invention of the hyperdrive by Li Qin Jao and others in the 22nd century, first by unmanned probes, then with manned craft, overtaking the generation ships sent in the previous decades ... In 2242 the Federation Accord was created outlining certain rights and responsibilities for members, uniting many of the new colonies, by force in some cases. After a short conflict the Taylor Colony in Tau Ceti bacame the first signatory outside the Sol system. The Founding of the Federation 19 AUG 3302 "Galactic News: Generation Ships" Continuing our popular series on significant episodes from human history, noted historian Sima Kalhana discusses generation ships. "Before the development of faster-than-light travel, colonising distant star systems was a profoundly difficult proposition. For the people of the 21st Century, the answer was the generation ship. These vast interstellar arks, equipped with everything needed to sustain human life, were crewed by multiple successive generations – pioneers who were born, lived and died aboard a starship." "The first generation ship was launched in 2097, and in the centuries that followed, many more set off into the vastness of space. Most of these ambitious expeditions were funded by large corporations, and the penalties for interfering with them were severe, given the enormous cost of mobilising them." "At the time of writing, there are believed to be somewhere in the region of 70,000 generation ships coursing through the galaxy. The approximate location of most of these ships has been calculated, but not all are accounted for. Many of the corporations that funded the original generation ships have now been dissolved or assimilated by other organisations, so it is difficult to determine exactly who is responsible for some of these vessels." "It has been theorised that some of the original generation ships may soon reach their destinations, but since not all of those destinations are known, it is entirely possible that they could have been colonised while the generation ships were in transit. We can only hope the powers-that-be have a contingency strategy for such a scenario." Galactic News: Generation Ships DEV UPDATE (10/12/2015) The Missing is an encompassing term for everyone who has disappeared without trace in deep space. This includes colonists on the ancient generation ships, lost colonies, disappeared scientific expeditions and a host of others. Some will know from our timeline that many thousands of ‘generation ships’ left the safety of Earth beginning in the 24th century onwards ... Some managed to return with tales of their adventures. Some were lost in deep space, the dead hulk of their ship carrying on an almost endless trajectory ever deeper into space. Others managed to land and survived for many decades before being overtaken by some local disaster. Some may still be alive, just restricted to low power light speed communications, or no comms at all, as their equipment has failed over the centuries in between. We say they have disappeared without trace, but just maybe some will find some traces of them that are still out there…DEV UPDATE (10/12/2015) Where to look for Generation Ships From "ELITE DANGEROUS LORE : GENERATION SHIPS": ELITE DANGEROUS LORE on GENERATION SHIPS "... the conclusion that many of the ships should be reaching their destinations around about now if you assume they were targeted at stars within 100 lightyears (which seems plausible for 21st-24th century technology). The maximum distance they could realistically travel would be around a 1,000 lightyears (probably much less)." Also it mentions The Golden Age of Exploration which took between 2200 and 2700. References